Steve Austin/Event history
1989 1990 1997 *March 24, 1997 - WWF WrestleMania 13 at the Rosemont Horizon in Rosemont, IL: Bret Hart defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin in a submission match when special referee Ken Shamrock stopped the match after Austin passed out while in the Sharpshooter *May 11, 1997 - WWF In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond: WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker pinned Stone Cold Steve Austin after interference from Brian Pillman *December 7, 1997 - WWF In Your House 19: D-Generation X at the Civic Center in Springfield, MA: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF Intercontinental Champion The Rock (w/the Nation of Domination (Faarooq, D-Lo Brown and Kama) to win the championship *December 8, 1997 - WWF Raw at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, ME: Stone Cold Steve Austin forfeited the WWF Intercontinental Championship to the Rock *December 8, 1997 - WWF dark match at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, ME: Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Undertaker and the Legion of Doom (Road Warrior Animal & Road Warrior Hawk) defeated the Nation of Domination (The Rock, Faarooq, D-Lo Brown and Kama) 1998 *March 29, 1998 - WWF WrestleMania XIV at the FleetCenter in Boston: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Shawn Michaels to win the championship 2001 *April 1, 2001 - WWF WrestleMania X-Seven at the AstroDome in Houston: Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Rock after interference from Vince McMahon to win the championship *May 21, 2001 - WWF Raw at the HP Pavillion in San Jose: Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions Stone Cold Steve Austin & Triple H to win the titles when Jericho pinned Austin *May 28, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Saddledome in Calgary: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Chris Benoit by submission to retain the championship *May 29, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night SmackDown! taping at the Skyreach Centre in Edmonton: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned Chris Benoit to retain the championship; Vince McMahon was the special guest referee *June 4, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Target Center in Minneapolis: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin pinned Chris Jericho to retain the championship; Mick Foley was the special enforcer *June 5, 2001 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, ND: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin & Vince McMahon to retain the titles when Benoit pinned Austin *June 18, 2001 - WWF Raw at the Ice Palace in Tampa: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit and Spike Dudley defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin and Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) when Austin submitted to both Benoit & Jericho *December 9, 2001 - WWF Vengeance 2001 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego: WCW World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho pinned WWF World Heavyweight Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin after interference from Booker T to become the WWF Undisputed Champion 2002 *March 1, 2002 - WWF house show at the SunDome in Tampa: Stone Cold Steve Austin defeated Scott Hall *March 11, 2002 - WWF Raw at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit: Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall defeated The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in a handicap match when Hogan pinned the Rock External links * Profile Category:Wrestler event history